


Hunter x School x Life

by Pitidi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, School, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people like my Feipika series. I decided that making another Hunter x Hunter series with the same characters would help further develop the story, characters, and would help create more inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter x School x Life  
Chapter 1

Oh... hey. I'm Killua. I've been homeschooled for most of my life, but now I'm going into High School. I will be a Second-Year in Class 2-B. My brother Illumi says that I don't need any friends, since he wants me to be a hitman, and he said that I can't say that to anyone. Well, figures. Nobody would want to hang out with a killer. So I guess I'll just keep to myself the whole time. That's what I thought anyway, but my life couldn't be that simple. This takes place from my perspective. 

Mom: "Kill, you have to hurry to school."  
Killua: "Ok, I'm taking my skateboard."  
Mom: "No, you should run. It's great practice, and someone might steal your skateboard."  
Killua: "I'll do what I want, and if they take my board, I'll kill them."  
Mom: "Good boy, just remember to hide the evidence."  
Killua: "Right."

This is pretty much a casual conversation, so at the time I never really paid it any mind. Anyway, I grabbed my skateboard and rode down the hill. I was always considered rich compared to other people. I arrived at the school to see a small blonde boy being bullied by a tall, black haired boy and a cross on his head. He also had piercings on him, and a few people behind him.

Blonde Boy: "Give me back my bag!"  
Delinquent: "Has that ever worked for you? Taking homework from other people has always worked for me."  
Blonde Boy: "If you don't give it back, y-you'll be sorry!"  
Delinquent: "Oh my god, are you stuttering? You're scared out of your mind! You can't even stand without shaking in your shoes!"  
Blonde Boy: "I'll make you give it back!"  
Delinquent: "You and what army?"

This is getting kinda hard to watch. Really makes you think about how bad the world truly is. Maybe I should step in...?

Tanned Boy: "Back off Lucifer!"  
Blonde Boy: "Gon!"  
A black haired boy with serious bedhead stood in front of the blonde, wanting to defend him.  
Chrollo: "Oh look, it's the Freak."  
Gon: "A freak that can kick your buts!"  
Chrollo: "Oh yeah? Well I came prepared for you this time Freak. Uvo!"  
Easily the most buff high schooler anyone could have expected lumbered over them. Their shadow covered both of them.  
Uvo: "I'm here boss. Is this the kid causing problems?"  
Chrollo: "Yeah, it's him."  
Uvo: "Well, looks like you are my next target."

He was definitely strong, but very slow. Gon dodged to the side, jumped up, and kicked him in the face. Uvo's nose started bleeding, and the group ran away.

Blonde Boy: "Thank you, Gon."  
Gon: "But Kurapika, they escaped with your bag."  
???: "No they didn't."

A tall kid with incredibly tiny glasses walked up. He had slick hair, and reminded me of a gambler. I killed a few of them before, mostly because they cheated at games and had tons of money. This tall kid had "Kurapika"'s bag.

Kurapika: "Leorio! You got my bag back!"  
Leorio: "Hell yeah I did. Although the bag got torn a bit down here."  
Kurapika: "No problem, I can get someone from the sewing club to fix it."

This isn't my business, so I walked away. My seat was in the back left, so I wouldn't be noticed too easily, how fitting. The seat to my right had a tall redhead in it with a creepy smile. I got a bad feeling being around him, so when lunch started, I sat on the roof. Then, when I got my lunch out, that gang from earlier came up to me.

Chrollo: "Hey kid, how's it going?"  
Killua: "I'm eating. Go away."  
Chrollo: "Whoa, a temper. Well, I'm the one who should be mad, this is our turf."  
Killua: "Too bad, I got here first."  
Chrollo: "Ok, you're pissing me off."

He put his hand on my shoulder. NOBODY puts their hand on me.

Chrollo: "GRAAAGH!!"

Chrollo's arm was cut clean off. See, my fingernails are as sharp as knives. The fact that he never saw me move means he was weaker than I thought.

Chrollo: "Machi!"

A pink haired girl with a scowl on her face walked up and with high precision and skill, she sewed his arm back on with a very large needle. His arm won't be able to move, since I also severed the bone, which can't be sewed back.

Chrollo: "Surround him!"

There were eleven people surrounding me. One of which was the red haired kid who sat next to me in class. He simply smiled, and licked his lips. The first to come forward was a short, black haired kid who's uniform covered their face. They had a lighter, no idea how they could fight with that. He held a small metal object above it so he would have a hot weapon. He slashed at me, revealing that it was an umbrella. I cut the center of it, splitting it in half. The next one to come at me was Uvo. He punched me, so I dodged, making him crack the floor. Nobody else came at me. They just stood there.

Killua: "Well, I'm already done with my lunch, and this is boring, so seeya."

I walked away, with them fuming behind me. Looks like I made some enemies already. I think that my parents will be proud of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua ends school for the day and weird stuff happens...

Chapter 2  
Phys Ed was starting, but as most people exited the locker room, I was already changed and ready. Our teacher looked like a mess. He had a brown hat, green coat, and boots. He looked like he was bored out of his mind. His name was... Mr. Freecss? How do you pronounce that? Freaks? That sounds familiar.

Mr Freecss: "Alright kids, today you are going to be getting assigned lockers. You won't be doing any kind of physical activities, since it will take most of the day."

Since there were so many people in my year, I was moved to the third year locker area. I thought I was all alone, until it felt like the sun burst into the area.

Gon: "HEEEEEY!! How's it going? I'm Gon, who're you?"  
Killua: "Someone with hearing problems."  
Gon: "Huh?"  
Killua: "It means you're loud."  
Gon: "My dad prefers to call me annoying."  
Killua: "Wait, aren't you the kid from this morning? Freecss?"  
Gon: "Yeah, and my dad is the Gym Teacher."  
Killua: "Do you get special treatment since he's your dad?"  
Gon: "Yeah! He lets me run extra laps and do extra push ups so I can be as strong as him!"  
Killua: "What's wrong with you?"  
Gon: "My dad says I hit my head when I was young!"  
Ging: "Gon shut up! I can hear you from Canadia."  
Gon: "You mean Canada?"  
Ging: "No! Canadia! That dream world where I can escape all of my problems in life, like you!"  
Gon: "You made a world just for me?"  
Ging: "Hey, white haired kid, can you hang out with my kid after school? He bothers me non-stop all day and I can't ever focus on anything, plus he seems to like you. I'll give you a 100 for the marking period if you hang out with him once a week."  
Killua: "Hold on, you can't just-"

The bell rings.

Gon: "So I get to hang out with you today? Cool! There's a place I want to show you!"

He immediately grabbed me and took me outside the school. He turned to look at me, and smiled. Then he bumped into a tall figure.

Gon: "Owowow... sorry, I didn't mean to... run into..."  
Black Haired Man: "I would prefer if you gave him to me."

It was my brother, Illumi. He must have wanted to pick me up from school.

Killua: "It's cool Illumi, I'm hanging out with him for extra credit."  
Illumi: "You don't need to get extra credit. You will get 100s in every class."  
Killua: "Well is it so wrong to hang out with someone?"  
Illumi: "It's not a problem if he accepts our profession."  
Gon: "Profe... Job?"  
Illumi: "Tell him Kill. Just know what you have to do if he overreacts."  
Killua: "Gon, my family, including myself, have been raised as assassins. We kill people for a profit."  
Gon: "..."  
Illumi: "He's terrified. Kill, you know what to do."  
Killua: "...Right."

I morphed my hands into a claw behind my back, ready to strike.

Gon: "That must mean you're strong right? That's cool! We could join the boxing club at school, or fight crime together!"

He isn't afraid? He sees me as someone he can trust. I've been in situations like this before, but he accepted me... I thrust my claw into his sleve and dragged him over to the town nearby. Illumi didn't follow.

Gon: "Whoa, your hand turned into a claw! That is sooo cool!"  
Killua: "Glad one of us... huff... is excited..."  
Gon: "I didn't know you knew where I wanted to take you."  
Killua: "This arcade?"  
Gon: "Yeah! This is our base of operations!"  
Killua: "Base of operations? That sounds pretty lame."  
Gon: "Just wait until you see."

He showed me to a machine labeled "Out of order". It was a very old machine, it looked like Pac Man. He looked at the coin slot close up and said,

Gon: "For justice!"

The machine didn't do anything. Then, when nobody was looking, the machine moved to the side, revealing a staircase.

Gon: "Let's go!"


End file.
